Seven Seas Book of Short Legends and Stories
Famous Icons of PotCO Francis Bluehawk (1689 - Present)- A famous soldier and fighter who lead a guild called francis brigade which operated in the early 1700s. Aided Samuel Redbeard and Jack Swordmenace in the first Great War against Captain Leon. Defeated by John Breasly, and sent to Prussia. Jeffrey Blasthawk (1669 - Present)- Jeffrey Blasthawk A soldier and fighter who fought in many wars. Known as a skilled swordsman. His current age is 62 He is know to be in many battles and wars as well. Jack Swordmenace (1652 - present)- An Ex-EITC Youth turned privateer turned pirate. Formed the 5th Brethren Court, the next generation of pirate lords, and rallied pirates worldwide to fight Captain Leon of the EITC. A captain of unmatched wit and intellect, he was as well known for his skills at sea as for his mettle with a cutlass or the hand cannon. Nate Raidhawk '''(1658 - Present)- Born on Raven's Cove and formed the Bandido Empire. Is part of the 5th Brethren Court, and has a tendancy to pick pocket people. '''Samuel Redbeard (1654 - Present)- Current EITC leader and Guildmaster of Black Officers. Born on Emerald Isle. Famous for war against Captain Leon. He is considered the "leader of leaders" and is renowned for his amazing skills and tactics during war. Co-founder of the first player-made EITC guild, founder and owner of many organizations such as: EITC Council of the Elders, Elite Black Force, and the Order of the Fang. John Breasly '(1669 - Present)- Current king of England and guildmaster of The Royalty Guild. Born in Buckingham Palace. Most famous for betraying the Brethren Court to the EITC under the alius "Captain Smith". '''Simon Treasurehawk '(1695 - Present) ~ Current Leader of the Spanish Revolution against Pearson Wright & GM of Marauder's Militia. The Skeleton on the Rock There is a rock near the privateering islands which held a odd discovery. One day during a storm a Dutch trading ship smashed up against the rocks. When this happened, rocks tumbeled down along with a casket smashing down into the cargo hold. Lighting flashed and waves roared. During the storm the captain, Hogar Doichutchinson saw a woman walking the decks. Suddenly the storm ceased and the ship crashed at Port Royal. The casket was still on the ship. The captain and crew opened it and they saw a skeleton wearing a white wig. There was a wood craving on the inside of the casket that said "Return to the sea before the next day rises or you shall be bound to the sea forever." The captain made the foolish mistake to keep the casket with the skeleton inside. The next morning when the captain was in his cabin there was a cold wind that blew the white curtains. There was then a knock at the door. The captain saw the casket. He went down to open it, and when he did his hat blew off and landed before his mirrior. He reached down when he looked up, there was the woman. She pointed to the door. The captain turned around and yelled "No!" Suddenly the lady disappeared and from the windows entered spirits they were all glowing white somewhat. Some were saliors lost at sea, some where slaves on plantation,s some where people with wealth, and some where soldiers. They all approached the captain they then bound his hands and legs with chains. Among the crowd was the woman. The captain was thrown into the casket, then two soldiers, one wearing French uniforms, the other wearing Spanish uniforms walked away. The French one returned, carrying nails, and the Spaniard carried a hammer. The casket lid was closed and nailed shut. Then chains and cannon balls were attached to the casket. The ghosts walked over to the screaming casket. The rich looking people and the slaves hauled the casket high. Over it went, sinking to the depths where there would be a new protector of the sea, the captain who must serve the sea. '''PLEASE ADD MORE SUCH AS YOUR OWN PERSON ADD OTHER SUBJECTS LIKE I SAID FAMOUS ICONS REMEMBER TO KEEP IT SHORT AND TO PUT THE PIRATES BIRTH AND DEATH DATE!!!! Also fell free to add more stories it would be much appreciated! we need more stories!!!! we really would like to hear from people please!!!!!!!!!1 Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations